The Golden Zebra/Transcript
SHINGO: We were here first. MALE BUFFALO: No, we were. KION: Everyone please, stay calm. You all get water but you need to wait your turn. VURUGA VURUGA : But what if there's nothing left by the time we get our turn? I've never seen the water this low. What will we do when it runs out? MALE BUFFALO: What will we do? SHINGO: We all need water. KION: I... I don't know. But don't worry, I'm sure the King has a plan. SIMBA: Surely, I'm not the first King of the Pride Lands to face a water shortage, Rafiki? Did any of the earlier kings find a solution? RAFIKI: If they did, the paintings of the past do not have many clues. SIMBA: Interesting. I'm not familiar with that watering hole. Do you know where it is? RAFIKI: Well, I do know it is not in the Pride Lands. MAKINI: Ooh, I've seen a watering hole that looks like that. SIMBA: You have? MAKINI: I saw it in the Back Lands. It's a big watering hole with lots of water. It was part of the zebra herds' grazing grounds. SIMBA: Zebras? That must be Dhahabu's herd. I didn't realize there was such a big watering hole on her land. That's our answer. KION I knew my dad would have a plan. BUNGA: So you want us to take over their watering hole for the Pride Lands? You got it, bro. Uh, I mean, King Bro? SIMBA: No, Bunga, that is not what I want. Kion, I want you to talk to the zebra leader, Dhahabu. Ask her if she'd be willing to share her watering hole with us. BUNGA: Oh, I guess that can work too. KION: Do you think she'll say yes? SIMBA: It is a big request. Ask her if there's anything we can give them in return. We need that water, Kion. And we need it soon. KION: Don't worry, Dad, we won't let you down. Be alert, guys. This part of the Back Lands is leopard territory. BUNGA: Leopards, schmepards. We can handle 'em, bring 'em on. MAKUCHA: (ROARS) FULI: Makucha! BUNGA: Wow, that was fast. MAKUCHA: Hello, Fuli, Lion Guard. Long time no see. KION: Yeah, haven't seen you since we kicked you out of the Pride Lands. MAKUCHA: And I'm here to return the favor. You're in my territory now. So get out. ONO: One, two, three, four, five... I'm good. BESHTE: Hey, pick on somebody your own size. MAKUCHA: Why don't you? BESHTE: There's nobody my size here. KION: Back off, Makucha. We don't want any trouble. We're just passing through. FULI: You wouldn't want to mess with us anyways. It's five against one. MAKUCHA: (SCOFFS) Four and a half, maybe. BUNGA: Hey! Oh, he means you. KION: Come on, Makucha. Just let us through. MAKUCHA: I don't think so. BUNGA: Zuka Zama! FULI: Huwezi! MAKUCHA: Fine, you win. For now, but pass through quickly. And don't come back. KION: Let's go. But keep your guard up. I don't trust that guy. BUNGA: You're right. There he is again. KION: Come on out, Makucha. We know you're in there. RAHA: Makucha? STAREHE: Who's he? BESHTE: Oh. Zebras. Don't worry. We're friendly. FULI: Yeah, no need to panic and run. RAHA: Oh, we never panic and run. STAREHE: We frolic and romp. BOTH: ¶ Frolic and romp Frolic and romp ¶ Frolic and romp Frolic and romp BESHTE: Will you look at that? FULI: I think I like it better when they panic and run. BOTH: ¶ Frolic and romp Frolic and romp KION: Excuse me, zebras? Sorry to interrupt. BOTH: ¶ Frolic and romp Frolic and romp ¶ KION: Hey! BOTH: Yes? KION: We're looking for a zebra named Dhahabu. Can you take us to her BOTH: Of course we can. KION: Um, will you take us to her? RAHA: Well, of course. STAREHE: Why didn't you ask us in the first place? Come on. FULI: What's going on? KION: No idea. RAHA: You ready? Hold on to your hippos. BUNGA: Got him. RAHA AND STAREHE: ¶ Prepared to be amazed when we take you to find ZEBRAS: ¶ Fabulous Dhahabu Fabulous Dhahabu RAHA AND STAREHE: ¶ Like no one else around Yeah, she'll blow your mind ZEBRAS: ¶ Fabulous Dhahabu Fabulous Dhahabu RAHA, STAREHE AND ZEBRAS ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu Just wait till you see her ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu The fabulous Golden Zebra BOTH: Here she is! DHAHABU: ¶ There's more than black and white when you're someone like me. ZEBRAS: ¶ Fabulous Dhahabu Fabulous Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ Yeah, I'm a different stripe just one look and you'll see ZEBRAS: ¶ Fabulous Dhahabu Fabulous Dhahabu ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ I'm so pleased to meet ya ZEBRAS: ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ Give it up for The golden zebra Zebras! Frolic and romp! ¶ Yeah I'm so rare and so fine RAHA, STAREHE AND ZEBRAS: ¶ So fine DHAHABU: ¶ Everyone falls in love ¶ ZEBRAS: Ooh hoo DHAHABU: ¶ Like a rainbow in the sky ZEBRAS: ¶ In the sky DHAHABU: ¶ I'm like a gift from above ZEBRAS: ¶ She's a gift from above ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ I'm happy to lead ya ZEBRAS: ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ You've found this zebra ZEBRAS: ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ I'll always please ya ZEBRAS: ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ So give it up for the golden zebra. ZEBRAS: ¶ Dhahabu Dhahabu DHAHABU: ¶ Ooh ¶ ONO: Hapana. Dhahabu is a golden zebra. They're incredibly rare. I've never seen one before. BESHTE: She's really different and really pretty. BUNGA: She's not pretty, she's incredible. You are un-Bunga-lievable. DHAHABU: I don't know what that means but I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you, little mongoose. BESHTE: Bunga's actually a... BUNGA: Mongoose. If she wants me to be mongoose, I'm a mongoose. KION: Dhahabu, hello, my name is Kion. I'm here with the rest of the Lion Guard... DHAHABU: The Lion Guard? Are you here to guard me from lions? (LAUGHS) You know, there aren't any lions is Dhahabu Grove. FULI: There are now. Kion is a lion. DHAHABU: Hmm, I thought lions were bigger. KION: Let me start over. I'm the leader of the Lion Guard. And this is Fuli, Beshte, Bunga and Ono. FULI: Hey. BESHTE: Nice to meet you. ONO: Hi. BUNGA: We've already met. KION: Anyway, we're here for the Pride Lands because... DHAHABU: Pride Lands? You came all the way from the Pride Lands? How exciting! Prance with me. BUNGA: Whatever you say, Dhahabu. FULI: Seriously? Kion, do we really have time for this? We need to ask her about that watering hole. BESHTE: I don't know, Fuli, if we get to know Dhahabu, she might be more willing to help us. KION: Beshte's right. We need to talk to her and make friends. Just like my dad said. DHAHABU: Welcome to Dhahabu Grove, the happiest place in the Back Lands. ZEBRAS: (LAUGHING) KION: Wow, Dhahabu. Everyone really does seem to be happy. DHAHABU: Of course. Good leaders keep everyone happy, and in return, everyone loves them. Right? KION: My dad's a good leader. Everyone loves him 'cause he tries to keep everyone safe. DHAHABU: Hmm, really? KION: Yes, and that's why we're here. The Pride Lands have had a tough dry season. We need more water. Dhahabu: Oh, that's so sad. KION: It is. So my dad sent us to ask if we can share your watering hole. DHAHABU: Our... Watering hole? FULI: You do have one, right? DHAHABU: Well... STAREHE: Of course we do. It's huge. The biggest in the Back Lands. RAHA: And it would be fun to meet the Pride Landers. STAREHE: Can we share it with them? BOTH: Please? DHAHABU: It would make my herd happy. But... KION: We'd be happy to do something for you in return. Just name it. DHAHABU: Oh, I know! You can bring my herd a Tamboa plant. BOTH: A Tamboa plant? ONO: A Tamboa plant? DHAHABU: Our favorite food. a real delicacy. But if you don't think you're up to the task, I quite understand... BUNGA: You got it. One Tamboa plant, coming up. DHAHABU: Really? KION: Sure, whatever you want. Our pleasure. DHAHABU: Well, okay. Thank you. And good luck. KION: Ono, you know what this Tamboa plant looks like? ONO: Well, I saw one from the sky once. But they're incredibly rare. It could take us days to even find one. BESHTE: But we don't have days, do we? KION: Nope. So we better get going. Come on, Lion Guard. BUNGA: Bye, Dhahabu. KION: Any luck, Ono? ONO: Not yet. FULI: Ugh, we've been wandering through the Back Lands for hours. BESHTE: Come on, Fuli. Ono's doing his best. He did say Tamboa plants were rare. ONO: Sorry, everyone, I'm still looking. A-ha! KION: Well? ONO: I've spotted a Tamboa plant, but it's very far away. And it'll be nearly impossible for us to get to it. BUNGA: Since when does "impossible" stop us? We're the Lion Guard. ONO: I know, but... KION: We'll find a way. A lot of animals are counting on us. Ono, take the lead. ONO: Affirmative. KION: Ono, are you sure this is the only way? ONO: Unfortunately, yes. BESHTE: Twende Kiboko. Twende Kiboko. Twende Kiboko. ONO: Beshte, you okay? BESHTE: (STUTTERS) Yeah, I guess. BUNGA: You can do it, Big B. It's easy, see? BESHTE: Careful, Little B. BUNGA: Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Hakuna Matata... Ah! KION: Bunga! FULI: Huwezi. BUNGA: Thanks, Fuli. For a second there, I thought I was one gone mongoose. FULI: Hakuna Matata, Bunga. ONO: The Tamboa plant is on the other side of this thorn patch. You have to go around to avoid the thorns. KION: We don't have time to go around. BUNGA: So let's go through. KION: Not all of us have thick skin like you, Bunga. BESHTE: Hmm. Maybe we can go through. KION: Beshte? BESHTE: Follow me, everybody. Twende Kiboko! BUNGA: Whoa, look at that! KION: You heard Beshte. Let's follow him. BESHTE: Yeah. Whoo. FULI: Nice job, Beshte. BUNGA: Yeah, that was un-Bunga-lievable. KION: Are you okay? BESHTE: I think so. KION: Good. 'Cause I think we'll need you at full strength. BESHTE: That's a Tamboa plant? KION: Ono, you said it was rare. You didn't say it was huge. ONO: It looked smaller from the sky. FULI: We're supposed to carry this thing back to the zebras? Seriously? BUNGA: Ah, leave it to me. Come on, plantly lanty. Here we go. (GRUNTING) FULI: How're we gonna get that thing out of the ground? KION: Well, if we can't pull it out, maybe we can dig it out. BUNGA: Wait. (GRUNTING) I've almost got...Whoa! Digging's good. (ALL GRUNTING) KION: Bunga, I think we're good. BUNGA: One more handful. Oops. Sorry. ONO: No problem. KION: Beshte, it's all you now. BESHTE: You got it, Kion. Twende Kiboko. BUNGA: Way to go, Big B. BESHTE: One Tamboa plant, ready to go. KION: Great job, Beshte. Now let's get that plant back to Dhahabu. BOTH: We love you, Dhahabu! DHAHABU: And I love you, my zebras. (SCREAMS) (ALL GASPS) FULI: Let me guess. Now you're gonna panic and run. STAREHE: Why would we do that? RAHA: We're just surprised to see a walking Tamboa plant. BUNGA: It's Beshte doing the walking, see? KION: Okay, Dhahabu. One Tamboa plant, as requested. DHAHABU: I... I never thought you'd actually find one. FULI: What? DHAHABU: I mean, I hoped you would. I'm just...surprised. KION: It wasn't easy. But we delivered our side of the deal. So if you could show us the watering hole... BOTH: We will! We will! DHAHABU: No! I'm sorry, the deal's off. We can't share our watering hole. ALL: What? FULI: But...why not? KION: What do you mean you can't share the watering hole? DHAHABU: It's...It's, um, against the rules. RAHA: What rules? DHAHABU: The... The, uh, secret rules. STAREHE: We never heard of any secret rules. DHAHABU: That's because they're secret. In fact, you're not allowed to go to the watering hole either. RAHA: Huh? STAREHE: What? DHAHABU: That's right. Nobody can use the watering hole. That's my decree. ZEBRAS: Aw! FULI: I don't get it. Why'd she send us to get that plant, if she wasn't going to let us share the water? KION: I think Dhahabu's hiding something. Ono, try to get a look at the watering hole. Maybe there's reason she doesn't want us to use it. ONO: Affirmative. (GASP) Hapana! Everyone, everyone...I know why Dhahabu doesn't want us to see the watering hole. KION: Why? Ono: Because it's empty. The watering hole is all dried up. RAHA: (GASPS) All dried up? STAREHE: It's empty? DHAHABU: What? No. The bird must be seeing things. ONO: I've seen things all right, but maybe they're things you don't want anyone else to see. DHAHABU: (LAUGHS) What a funny bird he is. RAHA: Why didn't you tell us, Dhahabu? STAREHE: This makes us really...unhappy. DHAHABU: Wait! Please, come back. We can frolic! And romp! KION: So you knew the watering hole had dried up? DHAHABU: Yes, I saw it a few days ago. But I don't know where the water went. KION: Why didn't you tell your herd? DHAHABU: I didn't want to make them unhappy. ONO: But zebras can only go a few days without water. BESHTE: What were you planning to do? DHAHABU: I don't know. I guess I hoped it would fill itself up again. FULI: Seriously? KION: A good leader tells her herd the truth, Dhahabu. Even if it's bad news. And when there's a problem, a good leader tries to help. DHAHABU: You're right. I just don't know what to do. BUNGA: How about a hug? KION: We can do better than that, Bunga. We'll go to the watering hole and see if we can figure out what happened to the water. DHAHABU: Do you think you can fix it? KION: I don't know but if we can, will you agree to share it with the Pride Landers? DHAHABU: Yes! Yes, yes, yes! KION: Lion Guard, let's go take a look. Any idea why it dried up? DHAHABU: Well, there used to be a waterfall over there. Could that have something to do with it? FULI: Uh, yeah. Ono. ONO: On it. I see the problem. A rock slide blocked the waterfall. KION: Okay, maybe we can unblock it and let the water flow again. Lion Guard, let's get to the top of that cliff. DHAHABU: Wait, that's leopard territory. FULI: We'll take our chances. BUNGA: Do it all the time. DHAHABU: Then take me with you. KION: Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea. BESHTE: Leopards usually aren't very nice. FULI: Just leave it to us. DHAHABU: Kion, you said, "When there's a problem, a good leader does something about it." And I wanna be a good leader. KION: Okay, Dhahabu, come on. ONO: There's the rock slide. KION: Thanks, Ono. Beshte, think you can move those boulders? BESHTE: Sure thing, Kion. MAKUCHA: Don't even think it. DHAHABU: (GASPS) That tree just spoke! FULI: That wasn't a tree. MAKUCHA: No. It was me. I thought you were just passing through. Now you wanna take my water? (GROWLS) KION: We're not taking it, Makucha. We just wanna move the rocks so the zebras can have water too. MAKUCHA: You don't get it, I don't share. Now get outta here before I make you. DHAHABU: I've got this. Perhaps you don't know who I am. MAKUCHA: Actually, I do. You're lunch. DHAHABU: (SCREAMS) KION: Dhahabu, take cover. Beshte, move the rocks. BESHTE: You got it, Kion. MAKUCHA: Oh, forgot to mention. This time, I brought my friends. BUNGA: Hang on, Big B! We'll get him. Out of the way, Leopard. Zuka Zama! (GRUNTS) DHAHABU: Oh, no. Ono! Look out! KION: Ono? ONO: Hapana! Thanks, Kion. MALE LEOPARD: (GROANS) KION: (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Hey, leopard! You're not the only one who can jump out of trees. Zuka Zama! DHAHABU: Come on, Beshte. You can beat him. FEMALE LEOPARD: (GROWLS) BESHTE: Get off. KION: I think we got 'em all. MAKUCHA: Think again. (ALL GASP) DHAHABU: You guys...I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea for me to come after all. MAKUCHA: Leave right now or the zebra gets it. KION: Let her go, Makucha. BESHTE: She didn't do anything to you. BUNGA: Take me instead! MAKUCHA: Ugh, no thanks. KION: I'm warning you, Makucha. Dhahabu's a good leader. MAKUCHA: So? What do I care? KION: So if there's a problem, a good leader does something about it. Right? Isn't that what a good leader does? FULI: Oh, yeah, she doesn't just stand there. BESHTE: No, not her. ONO: Indeed. BUNGA: Wait, who're we talking about? DHAHABU: I am a good leader. And this is a problem. And I'm gonna do something about it! (GRUNTS) MAKUCHA: (GRUNTS) KION: Dhahabu, you did it. You unblocked the watering hole. DHAHABU: guess I did, didn't I? KION: Thanks for sharing, Makucha. MAKUCHA: (SNARLS) DHAHABU: Speaking of sharing... The animals of the Pride Lands are more than welcome to share our watering hole. KION: Thanks, Dhahabu. You really are a good leader. This way, everyone. Dhahabu and her zebras have something special to share with you. (ALL GASP) DHAHABU: Welcome to our watering hole, everyone. Plenty of water to go around. (ALL CHEERING) VURUGA VURUGA: This looks wonderful. DHAHABU: And I want you all to enjoy it. But first, you have to do something. KION: Huh? What's that? DHAHABU: You all have to frolic and romp! RAHA AND STAREHE: Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp. VURUGA VURUGA: Looks like fun, I'm in. DHAHABU: Come on, Lion Guard. You too. ALL: (LAUGHING) Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp. BUNGA: Watch this, Dhahabu. Zuka Zama! FULI: Bunga! BUNGA: Ah, come on, Fuli. It's a party! FULI: Fine. (SARCASTICALLY) Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp. ALL: (LAUGHING) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts